Nikki's Dream
by AshE01
Summary: About when nikki falls asleep and has a dream, Cant tell you any more cause i'll give it away. bad summery good story


Nikki's Dream  
By Ashley  
  
Summery: It's a story when about Nikki falls a sleep and has a dream. Can't tell you  
much more or I'll give it all away. Bad summery good story.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Summerland or any of its characters.  
  
Nikki was up in her room listening to music. She was on her side on her bed flipping though a fashion magazine. Nikki glanced over at the clock that was setting on her dresser. It read 9:54pm. She slapped her magazine shut and slid off the bed. Nikki walked over to her dresser and pulled out a white spaghetti string top from her top self and a pair of stretchy shorts with daises on them out of the bottom self. Nikki slipped them on and then went into the bathroom and did all the stuff to get ready for bed. When she got back in her room she turned off the lights, went over and turned down the music, then pulled down the covers on her bed and hopped in. She lay there listening to the music and soon fell asleep.  
  
Flash  
  
Nikki walked into the kitchen and there stood jay slouching over the counter eating some cereal and looking at the newspaper.  
  
"Hey, um, Nikki, right?" he said finely noticing that she had walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," she replied.  
  
"Sorry I'm not really good with the name thing," Jay explained.  
  
"Ookaay?" Nikki said looking baffled.  
  
Ava strolled into the kitchen, "Hey Nikki. What do you wanna do today? Go shopping?" she asked.  
  
"Shopping? For what?" Nikki questioned.  
  
"Your birthday, of course," she answered.  
  
"My birthday? My birthday isn't for about another 8 or 9 months," Nikki voiced.  
  
"No, it was your birthday a week ago you just got here yesterday," Ava said.  
  
"What? Where's Bradin and Derrik?" Nikki said now getting uneasy.  
  
"In Kan-sas with your mom and dad," Ava said slowly, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"In Kansas? Wait mom and dad? They're alive? They're okay? Can I see them?" Nikki said just going off into questions.  
  
"Nikki! Chill!" Ava said, "Of course you mom and dad are alive, you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm great my mom and dad are alive! I want to go see them!" Nikki shouted.  
  
Mean while Jay is hearing the whole thing and staring at Nikki like she is insane. Jay kinda leaned over to Ava and whispered, "Ava has your niece gone completely insane? Or is she always like this?"  
  
"I think she's gone completely insane," Ava whispered back.  
  
'Maybe I have gone insane' Nikki thought.  
  
"I want to go home and see my mom and dad!" Nikki protested.  
  
"You just got here yesterday I thought we had agreed that you're staying for the whole week?" Ava questioned.  
  
"Wait, mom and dad are alive, the accident never happened, it was my birthday a week ago, I'm here in California, and Derrick and Bradin aren't here," Nikki was surveying.  
  
Ava and Jay were staring at Nikki.  
  
"Hey can I call them?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Your mom and dad? Yeah," Ava said.  
  
Nikki ran over to the phone and punched in the numbers as fast as she could dial. "Bradin! Hey can I speak to Mom?" pause, "She's gone shopping? Okay what about Dad?" pause, "At work? Okay well who ever gets home first tell them to call me right away!" pause, "Yeah everything is fine," pause "Bye." She punched the off button.  
  
Susanna walked into the room, "Hey you guys, what's up?"  
  
"Nikki has done insane," Jay whispered.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Nikki shouted.  
  
Jay razed his hands up in defense, "Sorry."  
  
"I'm going to be in my room. If the phone rings answer it, if its mom or dad give it to me. If it's someone else hang it up! And keep the phone line open." Nikki said. She started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Uh Nikki? Where are you going?" Ava questioned.  
  
"To my room," Nikki replied.  
  
"You're staying in the guest room," Ava said pointing down the hall.  
  
"Right," Nikki said turning around and skipping down the hall.  
  
"What's that about? And what were you saying about her being insane?" Susanna asked.  
  
"She thinks her birthday isn't for another 8 or 9 months, she thought her brothers were here, and the weirdest was she couldn't believe that her parents are alive, weird huh?" Ava said.  
  
"Really weird," Susanna replied.  
  
Back in the guestroom Nikki was sitting on her bed with a huge grim on her face. All she could think to herself was 'My parents are alive'  
  
About 20 minutes later, witch seemed like an eternity, Nikki heard the phone ring. She ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone, she was so excited that she almost dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Hello?" Nikki said.  
  
She heard a nice sweet voice that she hadn't heard in a long time, "Nikki, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom it's me I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too hunny."  
  
"When can I come home and see you and Daddy?"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't but you take care of your brothers for me and know that I love you very much."  
  
A tear ran down Nikki's face. "But mom you're alive you can take care of Bradin and Derrick, and I'll be able to see you. Mom, mom, mom you there? Mom?"  
  
Flash  
  
"Mom, mom, mom?" Nikki was lying on her bed screaming while shifting back and fourth.  
  
"Nikki? Nikki are you okay?" Ava asked. Nikki woke up. "Nikki you're crying," Ava said worried.  
  
"Oh Aunt Ava, I had a dream that I was talking to my mom on the phone," Nikki said  
  
"Yeah?" Ava said sweetly.  
  
"I was here at your house staying here for my birthday like I was going to before Mommy and daddy died, and you, Jay, and Susanna thought I was going insane," Nikki explained.  
  
"Oh Hunny," Ava said sincerely.  
  
"When I was talking to my mom she told me to take care of my brothers and that she loved me," Nikki said as more tears strolled down her face.  
  
"She does love you and so do I," Ava said and kissed Nikki's forehead.  
  
Nikki sat up and hugged her Aunt.  
  
"I miss them Aunt Ava, I really miss them," Nikki said.  
  
"So do I Nikki, so do I."  
  
------------The End--------------  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought. Don't be too harsh. 


End file.
